


FAMYlia

by CrejaPatata



Series: Modern Domestic Mabinaldo AU [4]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And kalokohan, Christmas Fluff, Crack, English but the dialogue is in Filipino haha, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Makulit ang Aguinaldo-Mabini household, Multi, Puro fluff to haha, QUEZON DE BOLA, yun lang naman kaya kong gawin kalokohan haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrejaPatata/pseuds/CrejaPatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas eve and Serging is studying alone. Nonong would have none of it. He brings him back to Kawit to meet his family. Well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	FAMYlia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/gifts), [Hugabug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/gifts).



> FLUFF! CHRISTMAS FLUFF GALORE!

It was six hours before Christmas and Sergio Osmeña was staring at the full text of a photocopied case about Commercial Law. How pathetic.

Anyone who passed by the study area at the lobby of the building he was staying in would either think that he’s a very dedicated law student, or a madman for studying even during holidays.

That is of course, should anyone pass by the study area now, considering that most if not all students that rented the place or staff who worked in the area were in their homes or on their ways to their home to celebrate Christmas.

His only companion in the quiet room was a security guard, yet even he seemed itching to end his shift, judging by the way he glared at the clock.

Placing the text to rest on the bookstand, Sergio stretched his arms to work out a few kinks on his back. He’s been here since this morning, passing the time by studying and forcing himself not to think of how his relatives were at Cebu, which would automatically make him wonder if they miss him as well.

He’d rather not entertain such depressing thoughts this jolly season.

Serging leaned over the table, his elbow on the cold metal desk and his fingers on his closed eyes, he allowed himself to recall what he’s been studying, a method that Nonong himself had taught him.

A small smile graced his lips as he remembered the face of the other when he claimed that Sergio has been studying wrong all this time (he knew that Nonong had been kidding of course, what he actually taught him was a method of memory enhancement) and the cocky smirk that followed afterwards.

The smile he had earlier turned into a small frown. He may not have allowed himself to think of his family, but he did allow himself to think of the other man, which more or less has the same effect, perhaps more so.

Though he really shouldn’t be feeling this way. Nonong has his own family to think of, why the hell would he spend it with—

“ ** _Puñeta_**!”

The loud profanity echoed throughout the near empty room, the tone and the voice not unfamiliar to Serging. He turned his head to the entrance to see none other than the Golden Boy himself, impeccably dressed as usual with a crisp white shirt and a casual blazer that made him look more like a runway model than a law student. Although the very expression in his face as he walked closer to Sergio’s position really made him look like the latter.

When Nonong stopped in front of Sergio,  crossed his arms and looked down on him with a glare. “Tangina, Kanina pa kita tinatawagan ba’t di ka sumasagot?”

Sergio was too surprised to give a damn about the other’s angry tone. “Naiwan ko sa taas ang phone ko.”

“Tangina ba’t mo naman iiwan sa unit mo?”

“Di ko naman alam na tatawag ka.” He paused, remembering something important. “Teka, ‘di ba sabi mo uuwi ka ng Cavite, ba’t nandito ka pa?”

It was Nonong’s turn to look surprised. “Ano, tapos iiwan kita dito mag-isa? Tangina anong klaseng boyfriend ako kung ganon.”

Serging swore his heart gave a faster beat for a while there. He moved his eyes away from Nonong’s face and turned his attention to the case in front of him, which the other quickly snatched from the bookstand.

“Tangina itong ginagawa mo? Ini-isnob mo ako para sa putang inang kasong to?” He rolled the forty paged document under his arm pit. “Ikukuwento ko na lang to sa’yo bukas. Bilis, magdala ka ng mga pang-overnight at tara na. Baka ma-traffic pa tayo. Dadaan pa tayo ng SLEX.”

“Saan naman tayo pupunta?”

“Iuuwi kita sa bahay ko tapos magse-sex tayo kuwarto ni Kuya Goyong.”

“ _Ginoo ko_ , Nonong!”

Sergio pretended not to see the shocked look the security guard sent their way.

* * *

Two  and a half hours later, a black Mitsubishi Montero was parked outside what may only be defined as a mansion which was greatly decorated with Christmas lights and parols of various sizes. Even from the outside, Serging can feel how homely the place is.

Locking the car with the press of a button, Nonong placed an arm around Serging’s shoulders. “Sorry kung ‘di to gaya ng  _ancestral house_  niyo sa Cebu ah. Poor lang kasi kami.”

Serging shifted the hold of the two boxes that he held with each hand that Manuel insisted that he carry. “ _Buang_ , wala kaming  _ancestral house.”_

Nonong faked a gasp. “So sinasabi mo sa akin na ang Osmeña clan ay walang ancestral house!  _Que Horror!_ ”

Sergio rolled his eyes. “Iba na lang, ‘wag ako, Nonong.”

“Kaya nga ikaw dinala ko dito kasi wala nang iba para sa akin tapos ganiyan ang sasabihin mo sa akin. Aray ko naman.”  Despite the words, Nonong smirked at the other man who gave him a half-hearted glare. Then, with his arms still around Sergio’s shoulders, he walked in front of the wide steel gate. He then removed his arm and punched the air. “Sabayan mo ako a.”

“Sabayan sa alin?”

To Serging’s surprise, Nonong pulled out a set of tanzans bound together by a piece of metal wire: a classic caroling paraphernalia. Before Sergio can comment on anything however, he yelled out, “ **Sa maybahay ang aming bati! Merry Christmas na maluwalhati! Ang pag-ibig ay siyang naghari! Araw-araw ay magiging pasko lagi!** ”

“ _Yawa, Nonong_ —

“ **Ang sanhi po ng pagparito hihingi po ng Aguinaldo—** “

“Gago mo daw Nonong sabi ni Tatay!”

Sergio watched as a man exited the white double doors. The other man was dressed in a Star Wars tee and a pair of board shorts, and he didn’t look that much older than Nonong. If Serging wasn’t mistaken, this should be Nonong’s older brother, Goyong.

He stopped in front of the gate and unlocked it. “Tangina pwede niya namang buksan yung gate nangaroling pa. Pampams talaga.” He commented, and when his eyes landed on Sergio, he paused, eyes blinking. It seemed that he only noticed Serging just then. “Ikaw ba yung si Sergio?”

Remembering his manners, Sergio held out his hand. “Opo, Sergio Osmeña.”

Just as Goyong was about to hold out his hand to shake the other, Nonong stepped between them. “No Touch Policy muna tayo. Serging di mo alam kung anong hinawakan niyan.”

The older of the two siblings chuckled. “Tangina kahit kalian ‘di marunong mag-share.”

“Gago, sumbong kita kay Kuya Rusca e.”

“Wala ka naman masusumbong.” Goyong laughed and looked at Sergio. “Tangina paki turuan nga ng manners tong gagong ‘to.” He then turned around, walking back inside the house.

Serging watched with raised eyebrows as Nonong raised two hands and lifted both middle fingers at Goyong’s retreating figure even as they followed him in.

Sergio can’t help but comment. “Nagmumurahan kayo ng kuya mo. Ang sweet niyo naman.”

“Tangina kasi siya e. Puñetang gagong  _hijo de putang_ pendejong puta.”

“Kakauwi mo nga lang, gusto mong masabon agad yang bunganga mo?”

Both law students turned to the sound of slightly raspy voice. The man wasn’t unfamiliar to Serging, not only because he’s seen him on the TV a number of times, but also because of the photos that Nonong kept sending with images of both  _Flat Tops_  and his father, Kawit representative, Emilio “Miong” Aguinaldo-Mabini.

The same man who pushed for the passage of the New Family Code that paved the way for the legalization of same-sex marriage in the country.

Representative Aguinaldo was as imposing a figure as what he has seen on TV, squared shoulders and an aura that demanded attention. It didn’t make a difference that he was wearing something as simple as a loose red shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

Being his son however, Nonong was either oblivious or uncaring at the disapproving look that his father gave, opting instead to wrap his arm over the older man’s shoulder. “Serging, siya nga pala yung may dahil ankung bakit ka na-kidnap dito.” He said, a wide grin on his face. “Tarantado eh, no?”

For a man badmouthed by his own son, the Congressman merely responded with. “Ako ba’y tinawag mong tarantado?”

“Teka, hindi pala tarantado. Gago lang.”

“Aba ikaw talagang bata ka—“ The older man’s hands made an attempt to catch Nonong, but he evaded it easily, seemingly used to such reaction.

Nonong ran behind Sergio and stuck his tongue out.

For Osmeña’s part, he tried to cover his amusement by covering the laughter escaping his lips, but he dialed. It should have been awkward, witnessing something so domestic—what with Nonong teasing his father… but it wasn’t.

Heck, if anything, he could even call the entire exchange as cute (though badmouthing your father in front of a stranger was really unusual in Sergio’s opinion).

Straightening himself, Rep. Aguinaldo gave an apologetic look towards Sergio. “Ipagpatawad mo sana ang kalokohan ng aking anak, pero sa palagay ko’y alam mo na sadiyang pilyo si Nonong.” He held out his hand. “Kung hindi ako nagkakamali ikaw si Sergio Osmeña, hindi ba?”

Serging responded with a firm handshake and a polite smile. “Ako nga ho iyon, Congressman.”

“ _Hijo_ , kahit huwag mo na akong tawaging Congressman.”

Nonong was quick o quip, “Oo nga. Pwede naman Tatay. Dad. Father-in-law mas okay pa. Flat Tops pwede rin kaso ‘di na masyadong original. Wag lang siguro Papi kasi parang ginagamit nila ni Papa yun sa roleplay nila at baka mabangungot ka pa.”

His father’s judging look returned. “Gusto mo talagang makatikim ng Zonrox?”

“Grave threats! Narinig mo yun ‘di ba Serging? May motive si Tatay. Criminal intent pa!” Nonong linked his shoulder with Sergio and started to walk away from Rep. Aguinaldo who was shaking his head. “Tara, sumbong natin kay Papa. Para ‘di sila makapag-Christmas sex.”

Dragged as he may be, Serging managed to mouth a ‘SORRY’ to the Congressman, who in return gave him a small grin before turning away muttering something which may have been, “Ang tagal naman ng mga Lunatico…”

Nonong managed to bring Sergio in front of a large room where at the center of which is a large mahogany table, empty aside from the decorations and the large ceramic plates which Serging assumed were for tonight’s Noche Buena. “Parang may pista*,” he can’t help but comment.

Nonong chuckled, his eyes momentarily distant as if remembering an old joke. “”Wag mong sabihin ‘yan baka may dumating na bisitang ‘di inivited.”

Sergio didn’t comment or ask what the other was talking about, because his attention was taken by something else. Or rather someone else.

A man on a wheelchair rolled away from what seemed to be the kitchen, dressed in an impeccably white suit that made it look like he was rolling away from the Supreme Court instead of the kitchen itself.

It was none other than the Sublime Paralytic himself, Atty. Apolinario Aguinaldo-Mabini. The same attorney who wrote the Commentaries on the New Family Code that most if not all law students in the country are using, the authority of the same, and the current head of the Public Attorney’s Office.

Sergio absolutely did not internally gave a fanboy scream at the moment.

“Papa!” Nonong called, running straight to other man to give him a tight hug to which the other returned with equal fervor, the surprised look on the older man’s face quickly becoming a smile.

Now, this was a side of the Golden Boy that is rarely seen. Under that  _mayabang_ and  _mahangin_  attitude is a very affectionate person who isn’t afraid to show his feelings to those he cared about.

He should know. They’ve already had a number of closed calls on the Botanical Garden.

Before Nonong withdrew, he gave a quick peck on the older man’s cheek.  “Pa, si Sergio nga pala.” He gestured to Sergio who held out his hand for a handshake. “Ang SO ko.”

“Ah, siya ang sinasabi mong Sergio Osmeña mo?” When he shook hands with Serging, the latter wanted to jump with glee, but he thankfully managed to control himself, a success considering that  _the Apolinario Aguinaldo-Mabini was there_.

“Papa naman e, significant other naman.” Nonong pouted, wrapping an arm around Serging.

Atty. Mabini chuckled. “Ganun ba?” He gave Sergio a small smile. “At kamusta ka naman  _hijo_? Sana nama’y ‘di namin nagulo ang plano mo ngayong pasko.”

“Okey lang po, yun.” Sergio replied.

“Talagang okay lang.” Nonong scoffed. “Pa! Pagkasundo ko sa kaniya, alam mo kung anong ginagawa? Nag-aaral ng kaso. Holiday na holiday, nag-aaral.  _Dios Mio._ ”

The concerned look that the lawyer gave him made Sergio slightly uncomfortable. “ _Hijo¸_ alam kong nag-aalala kayo sa papalapit niyong graduation at sa inyong pagkuha ng bar pagkatapos, ngunit kailangan rin nating ipahinga ang utak paminsan-minsan.”

“Tama!”

Sergio side-eyed Nonong. “Paminsan-minsan daw, hindi lagi.”

“Sino bang nangdi-distract sa ‘kin?” the other responded, smirking.

Atty. Mabini chuckled once more, and then he moved his wheelchair around. “Kung may panahon pala kayong maglandian—“

“Papa naman!”

“—sa palagay ko’y matutulungan niyo ako sa kusina? Mabuti’t dumating kayo, maari niyo ang tulungan sa paggawa ng bibingka.”

“Kung may kasamang putobongbong yan, pakisabi kay Tatay na kaniyang-kaniya na ‘yan.”

* * *

It took the members of the household of Aguinaldo-Mabini (plus Sergio) household around two hours before anyone can actually say that they’re Noche Buena ready.

That night’s menu consisted of a whole  _lechong baboy_  (“ _Tangina wag kang comment kung ‘di kasing sarap ng lechon galing Cebu.” “Wala akong sinasabi.”_ ); mechado ( _“Sergio_ ,  _alam mo ba pinagkaiba ng afritada at mechado?”_ _“Gago, Kuya 'pag sinabi mong spelling susumbong talaga kita kay Rusca.”_ ); tinola ( _“Kaninong idea itong tinola?_ ” “ _Sa Papa niyo, may angal kayong dalawa?”_ ); macaroni salad ( _“Bakit yata parang nabawasan ang mga macaroni dito?” “Pa, naghahanap kasi ng gagawing heart shaped macaroni si Nonong.”_ ); hamon (“ _Kuya, hinaHAMON kita sa isang duwelo!” “HAMONda ka Nonong dahil hindi kita aatrasan!_ ); ube at leche flan (“ _Hindi kaya’t masyadong matamis ang mga ito, Miong?”_  “ _Walang mas hihigit sa tamis ng pag-ibig mo, Pole.”_ ); quezo de bola (“ _Sinong tinatawag mong Quezon de bola?!”_ ); and the ever classic bibingka and putobongbong ( _“Miong, ayaw ko nang makarinig ng isang kumento tungkol sa mga bibingka’t putobongbong.” “Pero masarap ang bibingka’t putobongbong mo**.”)_

Serging was slicing the half of the quezo de bola they brought when he heard a rather loud sound and perhaps exaggerated guitar strumming before a rather loud,

“ ** _Sa maybahay an gaming bati! Merry Christmas na maluwalhati!”_**

At the corner of his eye, he can see Rep. Aguinaldo facepalm and swipe his hand downward. “Tangina talaga ng mga Lunang ‘to. Ang daming pwedeng kantahin iyon talaga.”

“ ** _Ang sanhi po ng pagparito! Hihingi po ng aginaldo!_** ”

His family laughed, and despite himself, Serging couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.

“Hoy Aguinaldo! Pahingi ng aginaldo!”

“Ako rin Aguinaldo Jr. Pahingi! Pahingi!”

Father and son eyed each other for a moment before the younger one laughed, rushing towards the entrance of their house, with the Representative walking behind him, muttering profanities his breath.

On the other side of the table, Atty. Mabini grinned at Serging. “Sana’y hindi ka masyadong na-shock sa pamilyang ito, Sergio. Sadyang ganito lang talaga rito.”

“Ayos lang ho,” admitted Sergio, placing the small knife on the side of the plate. He gave the older man a small smile. “Sa totoo lang ho ay ngayon pa lamang ako nakaranas ng ganitong klaseng Noche Buena kaya nagpapasalamat ho ako. Hindi ko ho naiiisip na…“

Without warning, his arm was suddenly grabbed by Nonong, with the latter dragging him away from the dining area and outside to what seemed to be their home’s garden area. He wanted to scold Nonong for the sudden rashness especially since he was talking to his father of all people, but his irritation turned to surprise when he realized that his vision became a little blurry and the cold December air that swept through his face felt a whole lot colder than the usual.

It was only when Nonong placed his hands on the side of Sergio’s face and swiped his thumbs on his cheeks that he realized that there were tears streaming down his face.

He looked up at Nonong, surprised. “Nonong…”

Neither the creased forehead nor the concerned look on the other man’s eyes did not look flattering on the Nonong’s face. “Tahan na, Sergio” he said, his hands lowering to the side of Sergio’s waist pulling him for a close embrace.

Sergio buried his face on the other man’s shoulder, the droplets of tears wetting the fabric of his coat. Despite the tears, there was a smile on his lips “Ano ka ba, _I’m just happy_.” Really, he was. There was no need to tell Nonong the reason why. There was no need to explain to him the great difference between the feeling of Christmas Eve between here and the one he spent on Cebu in his youth.

When the bell of a nearby church signaled that it was Christmas, Sergio took the opportunity the partly surprised look on Nonong’s face when they both heard the bell.

It was the first hour of Christmas, and Sergio Osmeña was kissing the man who he would love to spend the rest of his days with. How perfect.

* * *

**BONUS:**

“Goyong, yung kapatid mo kahit walang mistletoe nakikipag-kiss.”

“Inggit ka naman, Rusca. Gusto mo kiss rin kita?”

“Ayoko ng kiss, gusto ko momol na may dila.”

“Yun lang pala e.”

* * *

“Pole, kaysarap talaga ng putobongbong at bibingka mo.”

“Talaga bang hindi ka titigil diyan sa mga putobongbong at bibingka mo?”

“Nagugutom lang ako.”

“… Mamaya ‘pag tulog na ang mga bata.”

**Author's Note:**

> * Nonong's talking about Mascardo, who else? :3  
> **Credits to Tatay Miong over at twitter
> 
> Please read yung kay HUGABUG kasi part na rin yun ng DOMESTIC MABINALDO AU :)
> 
> Also more HC:
> 
> Serging’s family is a prominent family in Cebu, thus when his mother was pregnant and nobody knew who the father was, almost everyone detested the sight of Serging. That’s why he’s working hard to be a lawyer
> 
> Nonong and Serging met when they were younger where they were classmates for a year before Serging had to return to Cebu for the rest of grade school ‘til college, only going back to Manila for law school.
> 
> They’ll take the bar at the same time (guess who got pissed that he didn’t place number 1) Will explain sa ‘Raise the Bar’ fic coming soon sa pinakamalapit na computer/phone screen near you.
> 
> Si Goyong and Rusca naman are both in the PMA Hindi pwedeng magkahiwalay yung dalawang to haha
> 
> If you notice, Nonong doesnt curse around Pole kasi Papa’s boy si Nonong kahit ilang taon na ‘yan.


End file.
